Faking It
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine loves to fake it.


**Faking It**

**Rating: It's safe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Catherine loves to fake it.**

**A/N: AHA. Yeah. I got reallllly bored while waiting for the new Dresden Files to come on. Booo. Cath and Griss are young in this little one-shot. I'd say in their twenties.**

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this..."

"Well it's better than making you pay a hundred bucks for some lessons that won't teach you anything."

"I'm sure I can teach myself. It doesn't look that hard." Gil smirked as he set his hand gun and gave her a look.

"I promised you I'd teach you how to shoot a gun. That's what I'm going to do. Okay?"

"Fine, fine!" The youngest CSIs, Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom, stood out in the chilly desert with two pairs of silencers for their ears and two hand guns. "Okay. So what's the target?"

"Um... you see bush looking thing with the sign next to it?" She nodded her head. "Try that." She nodded again and held her gun up. She aimed it, placed her finger just over the trigger, and concentrated on the sign that had to be at least 100 feet away from her. She was so concentrated in fact, that she didn't sense her best friend sneak up behind her. "BOO!" She jumped and pulled the trigger, the bullet completely missing the sign.

"Gil!!"

"I'm sorry. The temptation was too much," He grabbed his stomach and laughed as she pouted.

"God! You're such an ass sometimes!" He stopped laughing.

"Just remember. I'm the 'ass' that got you this job."

"Come on!! I wanna shoot before it gets dark."

"Alright. Show me how you hold your gun." She stared down at her weapon and finally held it up in her hands. "Let me rephrase that. Show me how you hold your gun when you're about to blow the brains out of someone." She jumped up and shoved her gun out in front of her, humming the James Bond 007 theme song. "Jesus Catherine. This isn't Charlie's Angels."

"But-"

"You looked as if you were auditioning for Swan Lake. Shooting a gun isn't graceful and sweet! It's rough and quick!" She stopped humming the theme song and stared at him with a suggestive look. "Catherine!! That's not what I meant! Concentrate!"

"How can I concentrate when your going on and on about it being 'rough and quick'," she asked with a giggle.

"You know, I could have Ecklie fire you and you'll have to go back to stripping." She stopped laughing and set her gun while pointing it directly in his face. His eyes turned wide and he raised his hands up in the air. She bit her lip and set her gun on safety before falling forward onto him and laughing.

"Oh my God. You should've seen your face. You highly resembled a deer in headlights." He rolled his eyes and chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Well you've so bluntly proved that you know how to scare the shit out of an attacker if you have access to a gun." She laughed even harder and covered her mouth with she snorted. "Real cute, Cath."

"Why do I have to learn to shoot one of these things again?"

"Because it's a requirement to become a real CSI."

"But the people on TV barely use theirs!"

"We're not the people on TV!" (Mauahaha) "Catherine, if you can't be serious about this, I don't know why we're here," He said seriously.

"I know why we're here." He crossed his arms and waited for her answer. "You brought me here so the aliens can take me away." His head fell to his chest. She patted his arms and grabbed her gun. "Okay. Enough fun. Teach me, master."

"Do you have ADHD?"

"What's that?"

"Never mind." He walked up behind her and noted her height, which hand she used most, and where her best reflects were. His eyes passed over her body; from her head to her small feet. She turned her head to see what he was doing and gasped.

"And you think my mind is in the gutter," She mumbled. His head snapped up and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Right. So this is how you hold a gun properly, Catherine." He placed his arms over hers, helping her hold the gun in her hands. They were both too nervous to realize they both had shivered and had started to lean into each other. "Aren't you going to shoot it," he whispered.

"I don't know how to shoot it," She played along with him, just to stay in his arms for a little longer. He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. His fingers softly ran along hers and pulled the trigger. Her body jerked backwards and collided even further into his chest.

"Do you wanna try it again?" She nodded her head. "Do you still need my help?" She nodded her head again and smiled when he grew bolder and pressed her tighter against his chest.

"This was a very good idea." They practiced shooting the gun a few more times before the familiar sound of a police serine filled their ears. They broke away from each other and grabbed the guns. "What the hell!"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his car.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know..." The sun was almost gone and the pinkish sky illuminated the shadow of the police office walking up to the car. "Damnit. Hide these." He handed her the guns as he put the key into the ignition and switched on the radio. She tossed the guns underneath her seat and watched him mess with the radio stations. She panicked when the police office got closer to the car.

"Why are we freaking out? We're CSIs. We can shoot guns if we want to!"

"I almost forgot to tell you. This place has a restriction on firearms." The officer was now a few steps away from the car's window. "Okay. Okay. Make up an excuse! Hurry!"

"Um... um..."

"CATHERINE!"

"Make out!"

"Huh!?"

"Come here!" She roughly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless as the police officer knocked on the window. Grissom's mind was telling him to pull away from her, that it was a bad idea to do this, but his lips had other plans. They parted, but kept their faces close together; both were breathing heavily. He started to lean back to roll the window down, but she quickly leaned forward and caught his lower lip between her own.

"Cath, he'll arrest us if I don't roll down the window." She groaned and sat back in her seat. She shivered when a gust of cold air rushed into the car once the window was down. "Evening, officer."

"Can I ask what you two are going out here at this time of night?" Catherine bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. As Gil opened his mouth to begin explaining, the officer leaned closer and stared at the corner's of his lips. Catherine's lip gloss had managed to get everywhere on his lips and the corner's of his mouth. "I'm going to have to ask you two to take this... elsewhere. You're on private property."

"Will do, sir."

"You folks have a nice night and stay out of trouble." Gil rolled up the window and waited for the police car to disappear down the road before he looked over at Catherine.

"What-" She leaned forward again and cut him off. His hand softly cupped her cheek as she crawled across the arm rests and into his lap. "So that was the only thing you could think of, huh?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"People come out here all the time to... ya know. Practice?" The police offiver pulled up behind their car and honked his car horn. Catherine grinned and slipped off from his lap. "My place or yours?"

"Who's is closer?" They had pulled onto the road and on their way to his townhouse. She bit her lip and turned to face him. He was concentrated on the road. She placed her hand between his legs and the other on his shoulder. She leaned closer to him and brought her lips to his ear.

"Drive faster."

"Cath... not now..." She panted into her ear and moaned.

"Hmm. Can we have dinner first? I'm hungry."

"Catherine!"

"Pull over." She took his earlobe between her lips and let go when the car jerked. "On second thought, keep driving. This is way better than faking I can't shoot a gun," she said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Man. I've written about every freakin thing! I can't think of anything to write about now! Someone help me! LOL! Reviews would be nice. I guess this is my easter present to you guys:)**


End file.
